High School Love
by Electronic-Star
Summary: The ladie's man Cloud Strife savors a great, girlsfull live in Midgar High. The new, tough girl Aerith Gainsborough aroused his interest and he wants her to fall for him. Once he found out her secret he gouges her. Does he get what he wants?
1. The Though Girl

**A.N.** Alright, here's another CloudxAerith fic for you^^ It's a high school story again, so if you don't like this kind of fics, don't read. And for the one who like this kind of stories or my stories in general: I hope you enjoy my new fic^^

Here are the ages of my charas:

Cloud Strife: 17

Zack Fair: 18

Squall Leonhart: 18

Hope Estheim:16

Vincent Valentine: 18

Snow Villiers:17

Tifa Lockhart: 17

Aerith Gainsborough: 18

Lightning Farron: 18

Serah Farron: 16

Rinoa Heartily: 17

Yuffie Kisaragi: 16

* * *

><p><strong>High School Love<strong>

**Chapter 1: The „Tough" Girl**

In a big town named Midgar lived a guy, who attend a senior high school. That guy was non other than Cloud Strife, the most popular guy in Midgar High. He always wore black clothes, has spiky blond hair and glowing, sapphire blue eyes. He's most of the time silent and is also known as the "bad boy". He's a real ladies man just like his friend Zack but the girls like Cloud the most and he enjoyed it. Almost every girl in this school fell in love with Cloud, he even took minutes who and when another girl fell for him. Cloud likes to fight with his giant sword, which is just a connection of five more swords and he can pick them out of it whenever he want. He also is the leader of the so called "AVALANCHE" group.

The members of AVALANCHE are: Zack Fair. He's the complete opposite of Cloud, more talkative and optimistic. He has spiky, black hair and also blue eyes, and most of the time he wore brighter clothes, colorful. Zack also fights with a giant sword, the so called "Buster Sword", but other than Clouds it's just one giant sword.

Squall Leonhart, or Leon, is just like Cloud, but is even quieter than him. He has short brown hair and has also blue eyes and wore most of the time a white shirt with a black leather jacket and black pants with a few belts. He fights with a gunblade. It's just a normal sword with two guns on their sides, it's not that handy, but still good to fight with, so Leon.

Hope Estheim is the cheery and optimistic one in this group. He has short, messy, platinum blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Because of his cheery character he wears the most colorful clothes. He's using a boomerang as his weapon. You can say, like a ninja used a shuriken to fight, he used a boomerang. But he also can fight like a martial artist, but he fights most of the time in the background, he wants to change that, though.

Snow Villiers is just like Zack, they both dream to become hero's some time that's why they want to join SOLDIER once they finished school. He has short blond hair, which he covered most of the time with a black clothe and wore a trench coat, too. Snow's a martial artist and real strong and it's not just because he's as big as a bear.

And then there's Vincent Valentine. He's the most mysterious one in AVALANCHE. He barely talks and never really talked about himself. He's really calm and has always a cool head, even in stressful times. He has long black hair and wore a red headband, had blood red eyes and wore black clothes most of the time and also a red cape, which covers his face a bit.

But there are some girls, who are immune of Clouds charm and practically in war with AVALANCHE. They also made a group and called themselves "The Red Wings". Their members are: Rinoa Heartily. She's one of the cheery ones, but also can get really serious, when she has to. She has mid-long, black hair, brown eyes and normally wore a blue, long sleeved west, which is really long and reached to her ankles. Underneath she wore just a black shirt, a dark blue skirt and black leggings. She just uses a shield as her weapon, she's more the healer and protector type.

Claire, or rather Lightning Farron. She insisted from the very beginning to be called Lightning. She is a former SOLDIER 1st Class, she paused her job for school, to stay close by her little sister Serah, and because Serah urged her to do this...Because of her SOLDIER training no one ever would mess with her, except for the ones who are really stupid. She has shoulder-length strawberry blonde hair which lied over her left shoulder, had piercing, cold, blue eyes and wore her just-for-women SOLDIER uniform, which was a long brown west with a red cape on the left side of her back, a mini-skirt and a dark red, sleeveless turtleneck shirt, with a zipper on it, which just covered her chest-area. Through the west you can see her belly-button piercing. She's a perfect gunblade wielder, but hers is more handy than Leons. She can easily switch between gun and sword, and can put it back in her small black holster, which hung on her legs.

Serah Farron is Lightnings little sister. You can tell instantly that they two are sisters because they look exactly alike, except for the fact that Serah's smaller and more cheerier and kinder than her older soldier-sister. She's one of the most hyper one's in this group, her also strawberry blonde hair is tied in a ponytail on her left side, and her also blue eyes showing more kindness and happiness. She wore most of the time a white blouse, and a red and black squared skirt. She's the only one in this group who can't fight, that's why Lightning's always by her side to protect her. She wants to change this though and always trained with a bow, which she can switch into a sword, unknown to Lightning, though.

Yuffie Kisaragi is the second hyper girl in this group. She has short black hair and wore a black headband, a black belly-tee and also short black pants. She's using a shuriken as her weapon. She actually came from Wutai and is a ninja, but she moved to Midgar for some reasons and she actually likes it here.

Tifa Lockhart is their leader. She's always kind and caring and would do everything for her friends, but she also can be really mean, if she has to. She's a martial artist, so no one would ever pick a fight with her, except for the stupid ones, of course. She has mid-long black hair, the same like Rinoa, but a bit shorter, and brown eyes, which shimmer a ruby red color in the light, that's why everyone's calling her "the demon", but she ignored that comment, or she just punched them into a bloody pulp, if she's in a really bad mood. She wears a black west, which just covered her chest-area and a white belly-tee underneath and black pants, which reached to her knees with black ribbons on the sides and a piece of cloth on the back side of it which reached to her ankles.

And at last there's the new girl Aerith Gainsborough. She attended Midgar High just a few weeks ago and is already a member of The Red Wings. As they heard a new girl would attend this school they wanted her to be on their side and that's what she did...a few days later though. She barely talked, except there's really something she wants to say. And when she talks she always said what came in her mind, even if it's offensive, which is mostly the case...You can say she's the lonely wolf in this group, but you also can see she's hiding something. She has long chestnut brown hair, which is tied in a braid with a pink ribbon and wore a black sleeveless belly-tee, which is bound together in the middle and normal blue jeans, which are a bit raped, but on purpose. Her weapon is a staff, but she also can fight like a martial artist.

Three member of The Red Wings actually fell for Cloud, but just as they found out what a jerk Cloud really is they formed this group to tell it every girl, but no one listened to them.

Tifa was the one, who fell badly for Cloud, while Rinoa and Yuffie just thought of how cute and handsome he is. Tifa found out the hard way, what a jerk Cloud is and immediately told it to her friends, who believed her, because Tifa barely lied and the fact she cried like mad, made it even more credible. Soon after that, Lightning and Serah joined their little group against AVALANCHE and named themselves The Red Wings.

As Aerith came in this school The Red Wings immediately told Aerith to not to fall for Cloud Strifes "charm" and it's better to stay away from him, which Aerith replied with a simple:„He's not my type anyway." and soon joined The Red Wings too.

„Hey, Cloud.", called Zack him, as the AVALANCHE group sat on their usual table in the canteen. „It's weird, isn't it? A week passed since that new girl came in this school and she still didn't fell in love with ya.", he said and smirked. „Does someone loosing his powers?"

„Just shut up, Zack.", said Leon, annoyed that he talked the whole time now and turned his attention back to his meal. „But Zack's kinda right. That's indeed weird. But it makes it even more fun.", Cloud said, as he examined the new girl in interest, who's sitting with The Red Wings members on their usual table on the other end of the canteen. „You wanna make her to fall for ya?", asked Snow to make sure he got his plan. „Yeah. It's like a new dare, you know. I wonder what to do to brake all her barriers..."

„I wouldn't want to go there if I were you.", advised Vincent as Cloud was about to stand up to go to her. „Yeah, you don't wanna mess with Lightning, will you?", said Hope, as he chewed on his sandwich. „Why not?", asked Cloud and raised an eyebrow at him. „You kidding? She's a former SOLDIER.", explained Snow. „Oh...yeah right, she was that soldier-girl...Alright then, I'll go to her when she's alone. I mean, I can fight too, but I'm not in the mood to start a fight now in front of everyone.", he said and the rest of the lunch time the AVALANCHE group ate in silence.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile:<p>

„Hey, Aerith, did you see that?", Lightning asked her, breaking the silence. „What?"

„That Cloud-guy just looked at you.", she informed her, whereupon Aerith began to groan loudly. „Oh no, really?"

„Yeah, looks like you're his new target.", Rinoa said and took a bite from her sandwich. „Aerith, don't forget what we told you! Stay away from him!", reminded her Yuffie, while Aerith just nod. „Don't worry, he's not my type anyway.", Aerith said plainly and turned her attention back to her own food. „We're just worried about you, Aerith. I don't want you to get hurt like me.", said Tifa worried, while Aerith rolled her eyes in annoyance.

„Don't worry, okay? I know how to get rid of guys like him. I can take care of myself."

„Hey, Aerith, what will you do, when he wants something from you?", asked Serah her curiously. „Well...", she began. „I'll just kick him where no man wants to be kicked on.", the green eyed girl said and smirked wickedly at her friends, who just said "Ouch" and continued to eat in silence.

After school...

* * *

><p>Aerith's on her locker to put the things, she doesn't need, into it, as suddenly a guy came and leaned next to her on the lockers, his arms crossed over his chest. „Hi.", he said to her, while she just glanced at him. It's Cloud Strife, what a surprise...but she payed him no more attention, closed her locker and went away to meet her friends outside.<p>

Cloud followed her. „Hey, wait.", he called after her, but she quickened her pace. „Hey, can we talk?", Cloud asked her as he overtook her. „No.", she replied plainly with an emotionless tone in her voice and didn't even looked at him. „Why not? You always talk with your friends, but not with me?", he asked her pretending to be hurt. „Oh wow, you can put one and one together, congratulations!" She tried to leave him behind, but he practically glued to her side.

_At least she has a good sense of humor..., _thought Cloud as he still tried to talk with her. „Hey...", he began and put a hand on her shoulder, but she quickly spun around and chipped his hand off her shoulder, roughly. „Don't touch me!", she yelled and glared at him as she continued on. „And don't "hey" me, I have a name!", she said, turned around again and continued walking, while Cloud sighed quietly._ She's really stubborn...But as I said, it makes it even more fun!, _he thought and followed her again.

They went next to each other for a few seconds, before Aerith gave him a dirty look, but Cloud remained unimpressed. Then she came to a halt abruptly, Cloud also stopped. „Damn it, stop following me!", she yelled at him, annoyingly. „I want to talk with you.", he said calmly, while she narrowed her eyes. „But I don't want to talk with you!" Aerith went away, but Cloud followed her once again. „You're so annoying! Get lost already!"

„Not before we talked.", he insisted, but all what Aerith did was growling. „Leave. Me. ALONE!"

„I follow you till you listened to me." As he said this Aerith got an idea. „Okay. Follow me. Lightning and the others are waiting for me already and they won't be really pleased to see you with me.", the green eyed girl said and grinned wickedly, while Cloud thought for a while. „Well in that case...", he began, but didn't said anything else, he just took her wrist and shoved her against the wall roughly and held her wrists tightly on the sides of her head.

Now it's his turn to grin wickedly, while Aerith glared holes in Clouds face. „Hey, you wanted it this way.", he said calmly and continued to grin at her and Aerith wished to punch this stupid grin out of his stupid face! „Let me go!", she yelled and tried to free herself from his grip, but he just tightened his grip on her. „No.", he said, his face just millimeter away from hers. They stared at each others eyes for a while, emerald met sapphire. As Cloud stared at her eyes, he suddenly forgot what he wanted to tell her, he just couldn't take his gaze away from her sparkling emerald green eyes, which glared at him, though...

„Well? What is it?", she asked him, getting impatient, as he didn't said anything. „Huh...?" He snapped out of his daze and suddenly felt an immense pain on...well, his dearest part. Aerith kicked him, hard, on his manhood and he sunk to his knees in pain, while she took the opportunity and ran away. _Shit! I was careless...!_, he thought as he fought against this pain, but failed miserable.

_Phew, I finally got rid of him. _„Hey, you wanted it this way!", she said over her shoulder to him, who still knelled on the ground and gritted his teeth in pain, as she ran out to her friends.

Aerith arrived The Red Wings members on the entrance of the school. „Hey, sorry, I'm late!", she apologized, as they all welcomed her. „What took you so long, Aerith?", asked Rinoa he curiously, while Aerith sighed deeply. „Cloud Strife.", she replied and rolled her eyes, while everyone else gasped. „He was with you?", Tifa almost yelled in shock. „Did he do something to you?", asked Lightning and reached for her gunblade. „No, no!", Aerith said and held her hands up to stop her. „No reason to use the gunblade. Don't worry, I took good care of him.", she said and smiled wickedly at them all. „What did you do?", asked Yuffie her very interested. „I kicked him.", Aerith said simply and started walking. The others watched her for a moment and followed her.

„You really did it?", asked Tifa and began to giggle, while the others joined her. „Of course. Like I said, I know exactly how to treat guys like him.", she said and smiled at her friends. „Hach, Aerith, it's a shame you hide your smile for the whole world...", said Serah a bit sad, while Aerith shrugged. „You know why I'm doing this, Serah." Serah nodded and wanted to say more, but she let it pass, she knew Aerith wouldn't tell them more than she already did.

What they didn't knew is that Cloud recovered from his pain and spied on them, or Aerith, to be exact. _Hm...I see, she's not the tough girl...very interesting._, he thought and followed them inconspicuously. During their walk, the girls just talked about Cloud, not in a good way though. They just said what a jerk he his, which began to annoy Cloud.

„Okay, guys, see you tomorrow.", Aerith said as they arrived her house. „Bye, Aerith!", said the others and continued walking. Aerith entered her yard, while Cloud hide behind a wall. Suddenly a man went out of Aeriths house and Cloud immediately wondered who it is. He had long silver hair and a SOLDIER 1st class uniform. As the two of them looked at each other they began to smile. She immediately ran to him and hugged him tightly. „Cecil!"

_Cecil...?_, Cloud wondered as he watched the scene. „Hey, little one!", he greeted her back, while she looked up and pouted at him. „Don't call me that!", Aerith yelled and hit him on the shoulder, whereupon he laughed. „You'll always be my little one.", he said and ruffled her hair. „I'm not that little anymore! However, what are you doing here, Cecil?"

„What? Do I need reasons to visit you?", he asked her teasingly, while she giggled. „No, I just wondered."_ Hm...Would be a good proof..._, Cloud thought, pulled his phone out of his pocket to take a photo of a smiling Aerith. „So, how was your day, little Aerith?", Cecil asked her as they sat down on a bench near the flower beds. „Hach, horrible. Some jerk bothered me today...", Aerith said and Cloud immediately knew, she was talking about him.

„What? Did he do something to you?", asked Cecil worried, but Aerith just shook her head. „Nope, don't worry. I know how to treat guys like him.", she said and winked at him. „But when he incommodes you tell me and this guy will wish he was never born!", he said threateningly, while Aerith began to giggle. „It's alright, Cecil. You don't have to worry, you and Kain taught me how to defend myself after all, remember?"

„True. But I'm still worried about you." As Cloud watched them he wondered even more who he is. Maybe her boyfriend? At this fought Cloud felt kinda odd, but he quickly dismissed this weird feeling and continued to watch them.

„I know you're worried, but I'm fine, really."

„I know...But you have to promise me, you call me if he's too bothersome, okay? No one bothers my baby sister and get away with it!", he said his threatening tone in his voice again. „Of course. No one will mess with my big brother, after all." Aerith began to giggle. _Baby sister? Big brother? Since when does she have a brother?_, Cloud wondered and suddenly saw another man came out of her house. He knew he's a first class SOLDIER too, but unlike Aeriths brother he wore a purple armor with a helmet, which looked like a dragons head and Cloud immediately knew who he is, but what is he doing in Aeriths home?

„Kain! You're here too?", Aerith yelled excitedly, ran to him and hugged him tightly. „Of course. I had to make sure your brother arrives here in one piece.", said Kain teasingly, which Cecil replied with a sarcastic:„Oh, thank you."

„I'm so glad you two could make it! Say, how is it in SOLDIER?"

„It get's boring.", replied Kain. „The stronger you get, the more bored it is. Shin-Ra doesn't have any hard missions, so we have to make these lame missions, which are over, before you can even blink."

„Oh, is that so?", said Aerith and began to giggle, as the guys sighed in unison. „But I think it's good that you two just have to make "lame missions". I don't want you guys to get hurt."

„Don't worry, my baby sister, we can take care of ourselves very well.", said Cecil and ruffled his sisters hair, while she groaned. „Stop it!", she said and backed away from him, pretending to be mad, while Kain and Cecil began to laugh. After this Cloud went away to his own home, he'll confront her with this tomorrow.

* * *

><p>„You're kidding, right?", asked Zack curiously as Cloud told every member of AVALANCHE what he saw the day before. „No, I saw it with my own eyes!", Cloud insisted and took his phone out of his pocket and showed the AVALANCHE members the picture of a laughing Aerith.<p>

„Wow, she can laugh...", commented Snow, as he looked at this picture with a raised eyebrow. „Told ya!"

„And what are ya doin' know, buddy?", asked Zack the blonde haired man curiously. „Well, I'll talk to her. And she'll listen to me."

„Really? How do you know she'll do it?", asked Hope with a raised eyebrow. „Because of this." Cloud showed him once again the picture. „I heard she wants to hide it. And she defiantly doesn't want me to tell this to anyone." Cloud grinned wickedly at his friends. „Cloud, do you think it's a good idea?" Everyone looked to Vincent, that was his first words once Cloud told him about Aeriths secret.

„Why not? What's the problem?", asked Cloud back, with a slight glare directed at Vincent. „I don't think it's that funny to play with someone else's feelings." The gang looked at Vincent disbelievingly. „Since when did you get all softy?", asked Leon him curious, while he shrugged. „Since now. How would YOU react when someone's playing with you?"

„Kill 'em.", replied everyone, but Hope, while Vincent sighed. „I'm on Vince's Side.", said Hope. „It's really not nice to do this."

„Nah, come on, Hopy, it's just a little game.", said Snow and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. „A game which hurts someone's feelings.", added Hope, with an angry tone in his voice. „Just a bit.", said Cloud and rolled his eyes. „Well, I have to go now. See ya guys later." Cloud left the group to search for Aerith. It's still early and that means he has a lot of time to talk with her.

He went through the school and found her alone in the library. _Found ya!_ He entered the library and went straight to her. She didn't noticed his presence as he stood right behind her. Cloud leaned forward to look what she's reading, but he couldn't see the cover. „What are you reading?" Aerith jumped in surprise and quickly turned around to see who's distracting her. „You...!", she hissed and gave him a dirty look again.

„Yeah, it's me. Did you miss me?", he asked her and smirked widely. „Defiantly not!"

„That's too bad..." He pretended to be hurt, but Aerith saw through him. „Get lost, you moron! I'm not in the mood!", yelled Aerith and turned her attention back to her book. „Bad words for such a beautiful girl like you." Aerith just growled at him. „Shut up. I know you're lying."

„I'm not lying. I say the truth."

„You wouldn't even tell me the truth if your life depends on it.", replied Aerith and tried to ignore him, but he's still glued by her side. „Well...What are you reading?"

„I'm not about to tell you!"

„Please?" He looked at her with puppy-dog-eyes, while she sighed in annoyance. „Red Riding Hood." Cloud raised an eyebrow. „Red Riding Hood?"

„The book, you moron!"

„Oh...I knew that!" Aerith sighed again and concentrated herself on her book. „Yeah, sure...", she mumbled as she turned the page. „You like this kind of stories? This lame fairy tail?"

„It's not the "lame" fairy tail! It's way darker!"

„Uuuhh, darker...", he said sarcastically, whereupon Aerith gave him her dirty look again. „Why am I talking to you anyway?"

„'Cause I'm really charming.", he replied and grinned at, her while she looked at him in disgust. „Eww, dream on, you arrogant moron!"

„That really hurt, you know?" Cloud pretended to be hurt again, while Aerith glared at him again. „GOOD!" She shut the book angrily, tucked it into her bag and went out of the library, while Cloud followed her. „Get lost!", she yelled as she noticed him behind her and went even faster to get rid of him. Cloud, however, glued to her side and followed her. „Stop following me!"

„I wanna talk with you.", he insisted and continued to follow her. „We already talked!" She went faster, but stopped as Cloud spoke again. „I know your secret."

She turned around, fear reflected in her eyes, as she saw his wicked grin. „What secret?", she asked, trying to keep her stern voice. „I know you just pretend to be tough. I know you have a brother and that he's a SOLDIER 1st class." Aerith's silent for a moment, before she glared at him again. „Prove it!"

Cloud took his iPhone out of his pocket and showed her a picture of her, where she laughed. „Where, the hell, did you get this?" She tried to snag it, but he held it up, out of her reach. „That's not important. The fact is that I have it. And THAT means, you have to do what I want." Aerith gave him her dirty look again. „No chance!"

„You'll do what I want, or else..."

„Or what?"

„Or I'll post, this little nice picture of you, to everyone in this school. Do you want that?" Cloud grinned wickedly at her again, while she growled loudly. „What do you want from me?" His grin grew a bit. „I want you to fall in love with me." Aerith looked at him in shock, before she glared at him once again. „No way!"

„Do it, or else..." He typed something in his phone and showed it to her, but kept it out of her reach. He held his thump just above a button, which said "send". „I'll post it right now." He pretended to push it, but stopped as Aerith yelled:„STOP!" Cloud looked at her, his grin still on his face, as he saw her panicked expression.

„Okay...", she gave in. „What do you want me to do?"

„I want you to look at me differently."

„How...?", her annoyed tone remained on her voice. „NOT annoyed. And I want your voice to be softer too." Aerith growled once again, but was silenced as Cloud pretended to send the picture. „Okay, okay!", she yelled before he could push the send button. She took a deep breath and looked at him, like she's looking at her friends, means friendlier, and she also spoke to him with her normal, not annoyed, voice. „Like this?", she said with a way softer and friendlier voice, while Cloud continued to smirk.

„I wanna see your smile." Aerith glared at him again, but as she saw his thump almost touched the send button, she did as she was told and smiled at him a tiny bit. „No, no, I want you to smile, like you do in this picture." She clenched her teeth tightly, but did it anyway and grinned at him as friendly as she's doing in the picture. „That's better.", he said, still grinning widely at her.

„Mission number two is..."

„WHAT?" , interrupted Aerith in shock, while Cloud looked sternly at her. „Don't interrupt me! I planned everything. And after these "missions", you'll be mine.", he said confidently, while she closed her eyes to prevent herself to glare at him. _Tch, don't be so sure about it, you arrogant moron!_, thought Aerith, took a deep breath and looked back at Cloud with her friendly expression.

„What is it?"

_Wow, she's good._, thought Cloud amused, while Aerith gritted her teeth, still trying not to kick him right now. „Mission number two...I want you to embrace me!"

„Not here. I don't want my friends to see us like this!", she said, still trying not to glare or growl at him. She took a deep breath once again, before she smiled at him again. „I now a place, where we'll be alone."

„Good, let's go." Aerith turned around to got, but Cloud stopped her. „Wait. Mission number three..." She sighed quietly and looked over her shoulder to him and saw he's offering his hand. Aerith looked at the hand and then back at Cloud in confusion, before he spoke again. „I want you to hold my hand."

Aerith growled quietly, so that he didn't hear her, took his hand and dragged him with her. Cloud pulled her back to him and a surprised yelp escaped her lips as she fell against his muscled chest. „I want us to enjoy it.", he said and entwined their fingers, while Aerith fought back a growl again and shivered in disgust. _Calm down, Aerith, calm down..._She took a deep breath and started to walk again, Cloud following her suit and tucked his phone into his pocket again.

As they walked, Cloud caressed her hand lightly with his thump, like he's examining her hand, while Aerith tried to ignore it. _Her hand's so small...It fits perfectly in mine. And her skin's really soft too..._Cloud thoughts were interrupted, as he heard Aerith gasp and was pushed into a random classroom, where nobody was in. He looked at Aerith in confusion, as she leaned against the door, and silently prayed.

„What's going on?", he asked her, while she silenced him. „Ssshh!" She pointed to the door. „Rinoa." Cloud just sighed and pulled her to him again. „Now to the 2nd mission.", he said and grinned at her again. „Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist, moron!", she offended him and quickly hugged him. „Okay, done, bye!" Before she could escape, Cloud held her hand tightly. „No. I want you to hug me at least a minute."

Aerith glared at him again, but did as she was told and hugged him. She leaned her head on his shoulder, while Cloud hugged her back. Cloud noticed a flowery scent radiated from her and mused it must because of the flowers, which grow in her yard.

He leaned in and whispered something in her ear. „One thing...Don't tell this to anyone, or you can say good bye to your image. 'Cause I'll send this picture faster than you can even blink." Aerith growled again. „I hate you."

„Not much longer.", he said and grinned again. Aerith waited impatiently for the minute to pass and when it did, she kicked him as hard as she could. Cloud fell on his knees again, while Aerith backed away from him and headed to the door. „Have to go to class.", she said and ran away. _For once I let you get away with it..._, thought Cloud as he fought against the pain.

**A.N.** Okay, that was my new Clerith fic^^ I hope you liked it. I got this idea as I read a fanfic where Cloud and Aerith hate each other, I thought it was "It's a Cloud, Aeris thing". Then I read my new fav manga Watashi ni xx Shinasai! / xxMe! and that gave me the inspiration of this fanfic. I didn't really planned to use the "missions" in here, but I thought, it's kinda good to use it, but I just use a few missions from that manga, everything else is from my imagination^^ Because this fanfic isn't really important to me it's possible that I need a lot of time to update it. 'Cause I have to finish two other fics right now.

PLEASE REVIEW ;3


	2. Truth

**A.N.** It took me quiet a long time but here it is! Chappy 2! Enjoy^^

**High School Love**

**Chapter 2: Truth**

Aerith ran out of the classroom and fled for Cloud Strife. Her heart pounded fiercely in her chest, as she ran to her first class. She entered the classroom just in time and sat down next to Tifa. „Where have you been?", whispered Tifa to her, while she just shrugged it off. „Rinoa said she saw you with Cloud Strife.", whispered Yuffie, who sat behind them, while Tifa looked at Aerith in shock. „Is it true?"

„Yeah, he bothered me again."

„Guess it's time to kick his ass.", said Lightning, who sat next to Yuffie and cracked her fingers. „No it's alright. I kicked him again.", whispered Aerith back, while The Red Wings members started to giggle. „Ms. Gainsborough!", interrupted the teacher. „What's so funny? The class would be pleased to know what you're laughing at."

„Well...", began Aerith. „I kicked Cloud Strifes ass, twice." Every girl in this class gasped in shock. „The front side to be exact.", added Aerith and grinned wickedly, as the girls gasped even louder. The teacher remained silent for a while, before he continued the lesson. Aerith was glad that Cloud wasn't in her class now, but two other members were there: Leon an Zack.

The both of them exchanged some glances, before they listened to the teacher. More or less. During the lesson Aeriths thoughts drifted back to Cloud Strife. She didn't want to admit it, but…truth to be told, she already fell in love with him. She fell for him since the very first day she saw him, but as Tifa and co. told her what kind of guy he is, she forced herself to hate him. She has a lot experience and knew how guys like him were like.

She knew it all too well...No one, except for her family knew about it. Not even her best and only friends knew about her past. It's not that she didn't trust them…she's just not ready to tell anyone about this, who isn't part of her family. But back to Cloud...As she entered the school for the first time, she felt so lost and asked him for the way to her class. He was so friendly. What she noticed first were his glowing, blue eyes, which looked gently into her green ones. But now...since she joined The Red Wings, on her third school day, those gentle blue eyes aren't that gentle anymore. And the friendly Cloud Strife she met wasn't as friendly either….

Was it all just a façade? _No..._, she thought. She saw right through him. That was just a cool mask he wore, to hide his friendly, sensitive self. She knew it! And she just had to show him this! _But how...?_ Now that Cloud knew a tiny part of her secret, he's playing with her. _Alright!_, she thought. _You wanna play? Then I'll play with you!_ Aerith tried hard not to grin wickedly, as she thought for a plan, but Tifa noticed it and smiled mentally. _Looks like she's planning something..._Tifa smiled a bit at Aerith, who's still lost in her thoughts, before she turned her attention back to the teacher.

A few classes were over and now it's lunch time. The Red Wings, except for Aerith had to do something else and left early, while Aerith went to the cafeteria all alone. She always looked around to not run into Cloud again and did everything to avoid him. As she entered it, she found herself surrounded by a dozen of girls, which were glaring at her. It was the Cloud fangirl-club. (They don't really call themselves Cloud fangirl club, just The Red Wings call them like this.) Aerith hid her fear behind her mask and glared back.

„Get out of my way!", she yelled and was surprised, as the girls didn't budge. The leader of this fan club approached her. „What's your problem, Gainsborough?", she yelled, but Aerith remained unimpressed. „I don't know.", said Aerith innocently. „What's YOUR problem, Cissnei?" Cissnei narrowed her eyes. „How could you dare to kick Cloud?"

„He deserved it!" The furious crowd gathered around her and took a few steps towards her and Aerith knew the end was near...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Cloud and Zack headed to the cafeteria together. „I heard the new girl beat the hell outta ya.", said Zack, while Cloud remained silent. „It's really true?", he exclaimed and started to laugh. „Shut up.", growled Cloud, as they entered the cafeteria. „Hey, guys! Look at this!", called Snow, who sat with the other AVALANCHE members. He pointed to the crowd of girls in the other end of the cafeteria. „What's going on?", asked Cloud, as he and Zack approached their friends.

„Your fangirls wanna beat up Aerith.", informed Hope, as he looked worried at the crowd. _Aerith?_ Cloud looked at the crowd also with a worried expression. Then he looked around, searching for someone. _The Red Wings aren't here..._, he thought and looked back at the crowd. In the crowds core was her. She stood upright and glared at everyone. But Cloud knew better than that, he saw right through her now...Since yesterday he knew that the tough image is just because to keep everyone away from her...

They both weren't so different after all. Both of them wore a tough, cool mask to hide their feelings. He figured it out, as he followed her and her friends the day before. She actually was a cheery and always happy person. Not tough, not cool, but nice and friendly. And he wanted to see all of this! His reasons might have changed about making Aerith fall for him, but he will keep is up.

„Someone has to help her.", said Cloud to his friends. „Don't worry 'bout that.", said Leon calmly. „The Red Wings will help her soon."

„But they aren't here!", yelled the blonde and went to the crowd of girls. „Cloud where are you going?", asked Zack, while Cloud looked to them. „Helping her, of course!", he replied matter-of-factly and turned back again, not noticing the proud look Vincent and Hope gave him. „Hey!", called Cloud, as he arrived the crowd. The girls immediately turned to him and began to squeal. „Leave her alone!" The crowd went quiet and looked at Cloud in confusion. „But she kicked you!"

„I don't care. I mean..." He looked at Aerith, who's still in the crowds core. „A group against one isn't fair!" The girls raised their eyebrows at him. Normally Cloud Strife wouldn't care about fairness. „What did this bitch do to you?", asked a girl from his fan club. „Nothing. Leave her alone!" The crowd went away and left Cloud and Aerith alone. Cloud turned to Aerith, who's looking at him with wide eyes. He went to her and stopped right in front of her.

They looked into each others eyes for a moment, before Cloud leaned in and whispered something in her ear. „You're safe now. Your friends will be here soon." Aerith didn't notice that he slipped something into the pocket of her jeans, as she concentrated only on his friendly voice. As he went back to his friends, she looked after him, still looking at him wide eyed. Aeriths breath caught in her throat, as she remembered this gentle, caring and worried look he gave her a moment ago.

Soon after that The Red Wings arrived the cafeteria. „Aerith, what happened to you?", asked Serah worried, as she saw Aeriths pale face. „Nothing happened...", said Aerith and gave her friends a small smile. „Don't say it's nothing.", said Lightning sternly. „'Cause we know there is something." Aerith knew she can't lie to her friends, so she took a deep breath, before she explained everything.

„Cloud Strifes fan club threatened me."

„WHAT?", exclaimed her friends. „But Strife saved me."

„What?"

„You kiddin'?", exclaimed Yuffie shocked. „Why the hell would Strife help you?", asked Tifa, while Aerith shrugged. „I don't know either..." They all went to their usual table and ate, still wondering why Cloud helped her. Then Aerith got a text message. She took her iPhone out of ther jeans pocket and read it. It said:"Meet me after school in our classroom. -Cloud" _Where the hell did he get my number?_, wondered Aerith and scrolled down. "PS: I have your number, because you've lost your phone this morning, as you fled for me. Say "Thank you"."

Aerith growled quietly, now he's the damn, arrogant moron she hates so much! „What's wrong, Aerith?", asked Rinoa. „Oh...it's..my mother. I have to do something after school. I can't go home with you." The group believed her and continued to eat in silence. Aerith glanced to AVALANCHE and saw Cloud staring right back at her, before they both broke eye contact. „Hey Cloud!", called Snow and pulled him back to reality. „You're staring at the new girl!" Everyone noticed it too and began to laugh. „Shut up!", growled Cloud, but the group continued laughing, while the blonde grumbled.

* * *

><p>After school...<p>

Cloud and Aerith met in their classroom. „What do you want, moron?" Cloud frowned, as he heard she's still calling him "moron". „Mission number four: Say my name."

„What's that for a mission?", asked Aerith an raised an eyebrow. „Just do it." She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. „Strife..." Cloud rolled his eyes. „First name."

„Cloud...", she said with a long sigh. „But! If I have to say your name, you have to say mine too!"

„You're not in the place to make demands."

„Just do it!"

„Okay, little Aerith." She began to growl loudly. „Hey! Only Cecil is allowed to call me that!"

„Okay, okay, AERITH!"

„Much better.", she said and grinned triumphantly. „And now?" Cloud looked away and scratched the back of his head. „Um..."

„If this is all, then I can go now, right?" Aerith turned around to go, but Cloud held her back. „No!" She turned back to him and glared at him. „What do you mean with "no"?"

„No, you can't go. Mission number five is...Spend more time with me. Right. NOW!"

„But I have to go home!", protested the green eyed girl. „I'm sure your fam doesn't mind. You have to go out more often." Aerith rolled her eyes in annoyance, but deep down her heart jumped out of joy to spend more time with Cloud. „Very well. Where are going to go now?" Cloud repeated the gesture from before and scratched his head sheepishly and Aerith noticed it's completely out of character and smirked mentally. She's going to find out who the real Cloud is. „Did you ever had a date before?", teased Aerith and smirked, while Cloud glared at her. „Of course! Many times!"

„Then why don't you know where to go?" She continued to tease him, while he looked away from her to hide his embarrassment. To be honest: he never was on a date before. There was just one time with Tifa, but it didn't worked out...Aerith noticed his embarrassment and began to walk around him to tease him further. „Aw, the great Cloud Strife never had a date before. How cute.", she giggled and added. „I should be honored to be your first." Cloud gave her a small smirk, while Aerith raised an eyebrow. He should be embarrassed! „You're right. I never had a date before." Aeriths eyes widened slightly. She never expected him to admit it! „It's no use of hiding it anymore, but it was worth seeing the real Aerith. I never expected you to be such a tease."

„Well...", began Aerith and leaned to him. Their faces were just a few millimeter apart. „There are a lot of things you don't know about me."

„Well...", began Cloud slowly leaned in as well. „Then I'm willing to find out everything about you." They stared into each other's eyes and before they lips met Aerith pulled away and turned her back to him, to cover her blush. „Then I'm going to find out everything about you too.", she replied and as she felt her cheeks cooled down, she looked back at him. „Want it or not."

„I'm not going to tell you anything.", he said and grinned challengingly at her, she returned his stare. „You don't have to. I can read people like an open book." Cloud just went to the door. „Let's go.", he said and went out, while Aerith followed him. „Strife.", called Aerith, as she went next to him, while he growled in annoyance. „I told you to call me Cloud, didn't I?" The girl ignored his sentence and continued on. „Let's go somewhere where we won't run into my friends."

„And where we won't run into MY friends either...", added Cloud quietly, but Aerith heard every single word. „Aw, I never expected you to be shy!", teased the girl, as they left the school and went to the parking lot. „I'm not shy!", growled Cloud annoyed. „You ARE! Where are we going?"

„Just think. And you're supposed to be one of the smartest girls?"

„How do you know?" Cloud didn't answer her and just went to his black, shining motorbike. Aeriths eyes widened, as she saw it. „You don't expect me to ride on this thing, do you?"

„Of course I do." The girl stopped abruptly, while Cloud raised an eyebrow. „What's wrong? Don't tell me you're afraid.", he said and grinned at her teasingly. „I-I'm not afraid of your stupid motorbike!", she yelled and went to it. _But I have to admit...It looks pretty cool._ „Geez, no need to shout. Climb on.", ordered Cloud, as he climbed on himself, while Aerith crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from him. „What's the problem?", sighed Cloud. „You could at least be a gentleman!" The blonde sighed again and held a hand out to her, to help her.

„Wow, miracles really happens after all.", she teased again, took his hand and climbed on Fenrir as well. „Grab on.", he said before he started the engine. Aerith held onto his shoulders, but as he suddenly sped up, she fell against his back and instinctively wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him tightly. „You did this on purpose!"

„What do you mean?", asked Cloud innocently, while Aerith growled quietly. Cloud drov to the Wall Market in Sektor 6. „Hey, how 'bout cinema?", asked Cloud, as they went around. „Sounds good.", replied Aerith and went him to the cinema. „And what do you wanna watch?", asked the blonde, while Aerith looked at him suspicously. „You're asking ME what to watch?" Cloud glared at her. „Didn't you say I could at least be a gentleman?"

„Aw, little Cloudy wants to be a gentleman and also did as he was told. How cute!", she teased and pulled his cheek playfully, while he growled at her annoyingly. „Then I won't be kind to you anymore! We're going to watch this.", decided Cloud and pointed to a scary movie. „Or are you scared?", he added and smirked wickedly at her. „I'm not scared!", she yelled, while Cloud bought the tickets. Aerith didn't know why she agreed at HATED scary movies and always got nightmares. They went into the cinema hall and sat down. After a few minutes of silence the movie began.

Cloud looked a bit bored at the screen, while Aerith looked at it in fear. She trembled slightly and held tightly on the armrests. Cloud noticed it and felt kinda bad for dragging her into this movie and scare her ike this, but she said it was fine with her. He poked her arm lightly and jumped as she suddenly squealed in surprise and backed away from him. Aerith glared at the blonde, who just sighed quietly, took her hand and dragged her out of the cinema.

„What are you doing?", yelled Aerith and tried to free herself from his grip, but he held her even tighter. „Let's go somewhere else.", suggested Cloud an pulled her with him. „But the movie's not over!"

„Don't tell me you wanna watch this till the end! You were completely scared and we just watched half of the movie!"

„I wasn't scared at all!", protested Aerith, freed herself from his grip and turned her back to him, her arms were crossed over her chest. „No, of course not.", replied Cloud sarcastically. „You tremble in fear just for fun."

„Yes."

Cloud sighed at her stubborness. „Look, there's a monster!", said Cloud and pointed somewhere. „What? Oh my god!" Suddenly Aerith jumped on Cloud and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. Cloud eyes widened. He expected her to run away, but he never thought that she will clinge onto him like this...! Aeriths eyes widened as well, as she noticed what she did. She backed away from him quickly and cleared her throat. „Sorry...", she mumbled, while Cloud chuckled faintly.

„What's so funny, Strife?", growled Aerith annoyed. „So, the real Aerith is scared of some movies.", he said amused, while Aerith just pouted. „I hate you!"

„We'll change that very soon., replied Cloud cheekily. „Dream on, Strife!"

„Will do." Aerith ignored him and went away, while Cloud followed her. „Where are your giong?"

„Home."

„I'll take you there."

„No thanks." Cloud sighed again. „Come on." He was about to take her hand again, but she backed away from him. „Leave me alone!"

„What's your problem?"

„My problem is that I have to spend time with a moron!" Cloud couldn't explain it, but it kinda hurt him somehow. There was just one way left to make her listen to him. He didn't want to use it, but he had no other choice. „Don't forget that I still know your secret." Aerith sighed and tried to calm herself down. „Okay, what do you want?"

„I wanna drive you home. It's a long way to your house."

„Okay..." They went back to Fenrir and climbed on. Aerith wrapped her arms around Clouds waist, bevore he drove to Sektor 5. Aerith climbed off Fenrir, as they finally arrived her house. „Thanks.", she mumbled and went inside, while Cloud stood there a bit longer, bevore he drove home himself. Cloud was really irritated as he arrived his home. He kept this plan up just ONE day and he already felt bad for blackmailing her like that. He knew this was all out of character for him, but this was the Cloud Strife everyone knew and wanted him to be.

He hated this. He hated to pretend like he was the cool and tough guy, who had lots of girlfriends in his life. He just wanted to be himself, but then everyone would say he's just a wimp and he rather wanted to be the cool one, instead of the wimp. But he can't keep this up any longer. He's sure that Aerith's going to find out who he really is and then she's going to get a reason to blackmail him too and he won't let this happen! But he always acted like the real Cloud when she's around and he wondered why. He can keep up the facade when he's around anyone else, but she just brings the real Cloud out of him. He hated this, but he kind of liked it though...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

Aerith went into her house with a long sigh. „Hey, what's wrong, little Aerith?", asked her older brother Cecil. „Huh? Oh, nothing...", replied Aerith an sat next to him an Kain on the couch. „Then why do you look so depressed?"

„...Someone in my school found out how I really am. He has a picture of it and blackmails me." Cecil and Kain raised their eyebrows. „And why's that so terrible?", asked the dragoner cirously, while Aerith became irritated. „You two know exactly why this is so terrible!"

„Yeah, we know, but..."

„No buts! It IS terrible!", interrupted Aerith her brother and began to cry. „Hey, don't cry..." Cecil hugged her comfortingly, while she cried on his chest. „He's going to take advantage of my kindness, I KNOW it! I hoped that the new school would be different, but..." Cecil and Kain comforted her. They knew what happened in her past and why she wants to pretend like the tough girl, but they couldn't help her, because everytime they told her to be just herself she won't listen to them and be angry.

„What shall I do, Cecil?"

„Maybe...be yourself?"

„You KNOW I can't do that! And the worst is...I fell in love with that guy!" _That's really the worst_, thought Kain and Cecil. „Then I'm going to talk with this guy!", said Cecil angrily, while Aerith looked at him pleadingly. „No! Please don't! I'm doing this alone! And I shouldn't have told you this!" The silver haired man sighed. „Okay. But tell me if you need any help." Aerith nodded and changed the subject. „Where's mom?"

„She's back any minute."

„Oh, okay." Aerith leaned on her brothers shoulder and watched a movie with him and Kain.

* * *

><p>The next day in school...<p>

Cecil brought Aerith to school this time, to make sure she'll be okay. Kain was still asleep and they didn't want to wake him up. „Oh my god, that's him!",whispered Aerith and pointed to Cloud who's arriving with his motorbike. „Hmm..."

„Please don't do anything, okay?"

„Yeah, yeah.", replied Cecil, not really listening to what she said. „Please. Promise me!"

„Promise. Go to your friends now.", he said and pushed her to her friends, while he went to Cloud. The blonde noticed him and turned to him. _Her brother?_, he wondered and saw that he's glaring at him. „Hey!", he called him angrilly as he approached him. „You're the one who's blackmailing my sister?" _Oh man..._, thought Cloud. The silver haired man looked like he's going to kill him any second. „Yeah, but..."

„Just leave her alone, got it? She's not interessted in you!" _Even though she told me she loves him..._, thought Cecil. „I don't wanna hurt her.", said Cloud quickly, while Cecil went quiet for a while. „...You won't?"

„I won't." Cecil eyed him suspiciously, but Cloud was completely serious at what he said. „And how shall I trust you? You made her cry!" Cloud couldn't help but feel a sharp pain in his chest. „I'm sorry. I know how stupid I was and I'm gonna change it! I thought it might be fun, but it isn't. I know that now."

„Yeah, it's really funny to hurt someone.", said Cecil sarcastically. „I'm sorry okay?"

„Tell that to her."

„Will do. I just want her to be that cheery girl all this time. Not just around her friends and family." Cecil searched for any sign of lies in his eyes, but found nothing, but pure determination. „I want that too."

„Then let's cooperate.", said Cloud and held a hand out to him, while Cecil thought for a while, before he took his hand. „Let's do it."

**A.N.** So that's why Cloud and Aerith were out of character on the first chappy. Cloud just is the person everyone wants him to be and Aerith wants to keep everyone away from her. I know it's a bit too fast that Cloud feels bad about blackmailing Aerith, but I don't think a can write Cloud like this anymore. So mean, and...you know^^'

Please review! ;3


End file.
